Su no-rubia doncella
by JulitaMalfoy Granger
Summary: Katie odia a las rubias, y no tiene nada que ver con la predilección de Oliver hacia ellas. Tampoco la rubia y despampanante acompañante que tiene. Ella tiene razones de peso. Como por ejemplo, cuando hace sol, el reflejo de su cabello hace que no veas. ¿Veis? Sus motivos son profundamente serios.


**Hola!**

**Primero de todo decir que esto es un regalo para airuna, que el 29 de febrero es su cumpleaños, y e decidido regalarle un fic.**

**Ahh, y intentare actualizar pronto mi otra historia, pero últimamente estoy liadisima, así que cuando tenga un momento lo hago. Espero que os guste.**

Estaba muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez que asistía como jugadora en un evento como este, y no sabía como comportarme. Como una señorita, había dicho Mark, mi entrenador. Como si eso lo aclarara todo. Deje vagar mi mirada por toda la sala, y vi personas con trajes, señoras con vestidos, altos cargos del ministerio, jugadores internacionales, y de repente mi mirada topó con _él_. Podríais pensar que después de tantos años lo habría olvidado, pero no era así. Su espalda ancha, sus ojos oscuros y su pelo castaño no habían cambiado. Lo único diferente era esa cicatriz en su mejilla, un recuerdo de una guerra inútil. Y mi mirada se trasladó a la mujer que lo acompañaba. No era lo que me hubiera esperado de él. Alta, guapa y _rubia. _Tenia que ser rubia. Pelo ondulado hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, vestido verde. Demasiado ajustado. Pero daba la impresión de ser una mujer florero, no encajaba muy bien con el chico que yo conocía. Él también me vio, y como yo había hecho escaneó a mi acompañante. Rece para que no se aproximara, porque en dos minutos vería que mi amigo, por muy guapo que fuera, estaba fuera de mi alcance. No jugaba en mi liga. Vamos, que era gay.

-Guapa, no se tu, pero yo me estoy muriendo de ganas de ir a hablar con ese hombre que me esta fulminando con la mirada. Es absolutamente irresistible. ¿Lo conoces?

-Si Jake. Y ahora calla que estoy intentando que tenga celos. Mira a su acompañante. Soy incapaz de competir contra eso.

-Cariño, no te me deprimas, sabes perfectamente que eres mucho más que ella.

-Tenia que ser rubia. ¿Por qué rubia?

Y es que yo tenía un problema con las rubias. Si, lo tenía asumido. Yo Katie Bell con mis 20 años de edad no soportaba a las rubias. Quizá porque Oliver siempre había tenido una especial recepción hacia ellas (nunca lo había visto con una morena) o quizá porque en mi genética estaba escrito así, pero yo no soportaba a las rubias. Pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Oliver Wood y su rubia acompañante se estaban acercando.

-Jake por lo que más quieras compórtate como un heterosexual enamorado.

-Enamorado, ¿de quien? ¿Del buenorro que se esta acercando o de la rubia?

-Jake…

Justo en este momento Oliver llegó a mi lado con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara.

-Bell.- Eso no podía ser. Aún me llamaba por el apellido. Él había empezado a jugar con el Pludmier United, y yo en las Arpias de Hollywed. Y dentro de una semana nos enfrentaríamos.

-Hola Wood. ¿Qué tal todo?- No pensaba llamarlo Oliver si él me llamaba Bell.

-Voy tirando.- sonrió, dejando ver unos dientes blancos, perfectos.- Te presento a Stella.- ¿Por qué tenía que tener un nombre original, único? ¿No se podía llamar Helen, Ann, o cualquier nombre común, como Kate? Stella sonrió, y me miró con suficiencia. Y yo con mi metro sesenta, mi pelo _negro_ y mis curvas poco pronunciadas me sentí poca cosa.

-Este es Jake.- Me giré hacia Jake y le envié una mirada de advertencia. Más le valía comportarse o le obligaría a dejar MI casa que amablemente había estado dispuesta a compartir. Y os daré un consejo. Nunca, bajo ningún concepto dejéis que un amigo viva con vosotros. Porque después es muy difícil echarlo. Se dieron las manos. Quizas con más fuerza de la requerida, y Jake lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Me suena tu cara, ¿puede ser que nos conozcamos?

-Seguramente te suena por las portadas de revistas de deporte. ¿Oliver es muy famoso sabías?

-Oh- Jake me miró, y sumo dos mas dos. Con la cantidad de veces que hablaba yo de él, era normal que conectara las dos neuronas que tenía y le reconociera.- ¿Tú no serás por casualidad el antiguo capitán de Katie? Me ha hablado mucho de ti.- Decidido. Hoy haría sus maletas. Pero a Oliver se le iluminaron los ojos. Me miró, intentando verificar lo dicho por mi "amigo".

-¿En serio?

-Si bueno, y también de Angie, Alicia los gemelos. Me suele hablar de todos y las buenas épocas de Hogwarts.- Oliver se desinflo como un globo, y yo me felicite a mi misma. ¿Había algo mejor que un mejor amigo gay del cual había nulas posibilidades de enamorarse, y que fuera actor? Seguimos con una charla insustancial en la que Stella habló de sus múltiples propiedades, de ropa, de bolsos, y de sus excelentes relaciones. Una cosa si que es positiva. Con cada palabra suya Oliver se abochornaba aún mas, me miraba como esperando que no captara la poca capacidad de conversación interesante de su amiga. Jake que captó mi incomodidad salió con un elaborado:

-Bueno espero que tengáis una buena velada, vamos a saludar al conde de Maktenstein.

Nos fuimos dignamente, hasta que estuvimos fuera de su vista.

-Jake, ¿quien coño es el conde ese?

-No tengo ni idea, pero espero que ellos tampoco lo conozcan.

Ambos empezaron a reír, pero había algo que impedía una felicidad completa para mi, yo lo sabía, y lo peor, es que Jake también.

La noche continuó sin muchas más contradicciones, y al finalizar la noche, nos aparecimos en mi casa. Desde que acabó la guerra y nos vimos en la batalla, no nos habíamos visto más. Esa batalla en que pensé que había algo entre nosotros, cuando él me protegió arriesgándose. Y teníamos que vernos hoy. Y él con acompañante.

-Katie cielo, tienes que olvidarte de él. Se perfectamente que es difícil, pero no quiero que te hagan daño.

-Yo tampoco quiero que me hagan daño Jake, yo tampoco.

Mis relaciones después de Hogwarts no habían sido muy buenas. Jake las había presenciado casi todas. A él lo había conocido gracias a mi representante. O ex representante. Jake había ocupado ese lugar cuando el imbécil ese se había intentado propasar conmigo. Solo había conseguido una vista de mi escote cuando le dejé sin descendencia de una patada. Y decían que estar en forma no servía…

Mis novios habían querido aprovecharse de mi popularidad, de mi dinero, o incluso hubo uno que se aprovecho para acercarse a Jake. El pobre acabó sin Jake y sin tres muelas.

Se que estaréis diciendo que soy muy propensa a la violencia, pero hay situaciones en la vida en las que necesitas utilizarla, así que, ¿Por qué no disfrutarlas? Porque se ha de intentar disfrutar lo máximo de la vida. Cuando vives una guerra esto te queda muy presente. Yo ví morir a Alicia. En un momento estaba preparando su acceso a la fiscalía, y al otro caía de su escoba, con los ojos en blanco, muerta. Así que yo había decidido disfrutarla. ¿Y como se hace eso? Pues aún estoy buscando la forma, porque mi vida dista bastante de ser perfecta. Tengo un amor frustrado con nombre de dibujos animados, una familia demasiado estricta, y poca capacidad de olvidar. Sobretodo de olvidar cosas como Oliver del brazo de una rubia, rica, despampanante e intimidante. ¿Por qué yo tenía que ser tan malditamente normal? Al final, pude dormirme, y aunque sería bonito decir que soñé con Oliver, o sus ojos, la verdad es que soñé con un donut sonriente. Así va mi mente…

Pero la noche sirvió para aparcar mis pensamientos, y concentrarme en entrenar al máximo para el partido. Con mi equipo yo tenía muy buena relación. Estaba Ginny Weasley, de cazadora, juntamente con Angie y conmigo. Conseguíamos romper cuasi cualquier defensa, y esperábamos que la del Pludmiere no fuera una excepción. El día fue tranquilo, fuímos a almorzar todos juntos, y al cabo de media hora volvimos a entrenar. Estábamos practicando una nueva técnica, que pretendía sorprender a nuestros contrincantes, pero dude seriamente que lo hiciera, si estaba Oliver allí mirando. ¿Cómo? ¿Oliver? Volví a mirar hacia las gradas y allí estaba. Él, mirándome y sonriéndome. Y junto a él todo su equipo. Nuestro entrenador nos hizo bajar y nos informó que habían concertado una sesión fotogràfica de ambos equipos, para que pareciera que no había "mucha" competividad entre ambos equipos. Patrañas. ¿Como iba a no haber competividad entre los dos grandes del quidditch inglés?

-Bell, muéstrales las instalaciones, y que se acomoden en la sala de los gráficos. Y quédate allí con ellos, hasta que acabemos de entrenar.

Le miré y me guiño el ojo, y le entendí. Las Arpías de Hollyed teníamos unas instalaciones bastante grandes, que tenían el campo de Quidditch en el centro. Y teníamos una sala de estrategias, donde teníamos las posibles estrategias. Y en el otro lado de todo, una sala con todo de gráficos donde parecía que había las estrategias.

Mire el que sería mi equipo contrincante. Solo había dos mujeres. La buscadora y una cazadora.

-Hola, me llamo Katie Bell.

-Hemos oído hablar de ti.- Me soltó una chica

-Si, nuestro Olie te deja por los aires.- Me sonrojé, reí y le miré.

-Bueno, venid conmigo. Os dejaré a esa sala para que podáis ir preparando estrategias y lo que queráis. Solo les queda una media hora más de entrenamiento.

Se sentaron todos en las sillas y mesas, su entrenador en la cabeza, y yo en la otra cabeza.

-Preciosa, me podrías decir donde esta el baño.- Mark Spencer, cazador del Pludmiere, conocido por ser un Don Juan me acababa de llamar preciosa. Ya podía morir. Me giré a mirarle. Visto de cerca era incluso más guapo. Su pelo negro contrastaba fuertemente con sus ojos azules, y sus labios, gruesos… Oí un carraspeo, y me sonrojé.

-Si claro, ven conmigo.

-Hasta el fin del mundo, cariño.

-Yo también vengo.- Oliver se levantó y vino hacia nosotros.- ¿Qué?

Todos sus compañeros le estaban mirando con la boca abierta, y las dos chicas lanzaban risitas.

-Venid.

Empecé a caminar y en un segundo llegué a los baños, ya que estaban muy cerca. Mark entró pero Oliver no.

-¿No tenías tantas ganas de ir al baño?

-Bell…

-Vale, vale.

-¿Qué tal tu vida? Conseguiste entrar en las Arpías.

-Sí bueno, y tú en el Pludmiere. Pero que quieres que te diga. Hecho de menos Hogwarts.

-¿Quién no? El olor a hierba recién cortada del campo, las gradas rojas aclamando,…

-¿Y algo que no tenga a ver con el Quidditch?- le interrumpí.- Al final va a ser verdad que vas a acabar casado con una budgler.- Pensé en la rubia de la fiesta y pensé que no podía haberlo dicho mejor. Creo que el también lo pensó porque se rió.

-También hecho de menos las tardes en que te ayudaba con Encantamientos, las prácticas con el equipo… Son tantas cosas.

-Si, pero la vida sigue. Y hay que aprovecharla al máximo. Siempre digo que hay que hacer todo lo que quieres en el instante que quieres.

Era cierto. Eso decía. Pero había situaciones como esta, que lo que me apetecía era besar a Oliver, y decirle lo tonto que era por no fijarse en mi. Que yo había salido con chicos, pero ningún beso me había sabido como el que él me dio por error cuando ganamos la copa de Quidditch. _Per error_. Dijo que la emoción le había impulsado a hacerlo, y se disculpó. Se disculpó. Allí acabo todo, pero nuestra relación dejo de ser tan fluida y natural. Y ahora tenía ganas de repetir ese beso. Me fijé en sus labios, entreabiertos. De color rojo. Apetecibles. Besables. Después le miré a los ojos y me pareció que él también miraba mis labios. Pero de repente la puerta se abrió, golpeando a Oliver y rompiendo el momento. Mark me miró con una sonrisa, e intuí que el golpe de puerta había sido adrede. Sin embargo el me guiño un ojo y me abrazo.

-Te ayudaré a conseguirlo.- Vi como Oliver nos miraba fulminándonos con la mirada- Te pasó a buscar a las ocho por tu casa. Ponte algo cortito.

Le di una colleja y a Oliver se le estuvieron a punto de caer los ojos de las cuencas.

-Lo siento Mark, pero hoy ya tengo una cita.

Le cogí del brazo y le dije en la oreja: "Te lo tendrás que trabajar más". Sonreí a Mark. Por una vez en mi vida iba a intentar darle celos a alguien. Y por mi Nimbus 2011 que lo conseguiría. La sesión de fotos fue bastante rutinaria, nos separaron a los equipos, luego nos juntaron, luego nos volvieron a separar, esta vez, los cazadores con los cazadores, guardianes con guardianes, los golpeadores y los buscadores. Ni en un solo momento volví a estar cerca de Oliver, así que no me interesó mucho la sesión.

La semana pasó muy rápido, entre entrenamientos agotadores y sesiones de tácticas para vencerlos. Aquella sesión de fotos y la charla en el baño quedaban lejanas, y no pude desayunar bien por culpa de los nervios. Me vestí con el uniforme, y Jake intentaba tranquilizarme hablando demasiado para que no pensara en nada. Sobre decir que no le funcionaba. Iba a enfrentarme con Oliver. Llevaba toda la semana pensando en él, y hoy por fin era el día. Cuando llegué al campo, supe que no era la única nerviosa. Cogí una mano de Ginny a la que ya no le quedaban uñas y se la apreté en señal de apoyo. Me llegó el ruido de la gente llegando a nuestro campo, y los del Pludmier empezaron a llegar. Pero no nos mezclamos. Ellos en su parte. Nosotros en la nuestra, la tensión se empezaba a sentir y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Pero no le miro. Si lo hago no saldría a enfrentarme con él en el campo. Pero me entero de que él no saldrá. Será substituto.

2 minutos. Alguien empieza a retransmitir por el micrófono.

1minuto. Salen las mascotas de los equipos.

30 segundos. Empiezan a salir _ellos_.

Ya. Una aclamación asombrosa aclamando nuestros nombres. La luz cegadora ya conocida cuando sales al campo. Los capitanes dándose la mano. Empieza el partido. Voy directa a la quaffle, la cojo, y se la lanzó a Angie. Ella vuela recta. Como un rayo se dirige a los aros, pero yo se que no tirará, y no lo hace, se la pasa en el último momento a Ginny, consiguiendo que el guardián se despiste y que Ginny anote con facilidad. Contraatacan. Veo a Mark, sin sonreír ya, que hace un amago para pasarla al de su lado derecho. La intercepto voy a los aros. Se la paso a Ginny. Una budgler se interpone en mi camino, y se la paso rápidamente a Ginny. Demasiado fuerte. La coge por los pelos, pero se la roban. Nuestro guardián intenta detenerlo, pero no lo logar. Marcan. Nos miramos las tres. Ahora empezaremos de verdad. Cogemos la quaffle. Me la pasan, la paso, la pasan, y me la pasan. La paso, me la pasan y marco. Distraemos y marcamos. Así las budglers no tienen tiempo a detenernos y los guardianes tampoco. Vamos 120- 50 cuando deciden reorganizarse. Y sacan a Oliver. ¿Cómo pretendía su entrenador no sacarlo? Es el mejor guardián actual. Por como lo aclama la gente veo que piensan igual que yo. Sacan ellos, pero una budgler tirada perfectamente hace que el cazador la suelte. La cojo y me voy hasta los aros. Se la paso en el último momento a Angie, pero Oliver lo ha visto, así que no me paro, continuo volando y me acerco mas, ella lo ve y me la pasa. Pero Oliver se da cuenta al último momento y la para. Mierda. Nos conoce demasiado bien a Angie y a mí. Tendremos que utilizar a Ginny. 120-80. Les cuento mi plan en dos palabras, y me entienden en seguida. Volamos compenetradas hacia los arcos, pasándonos la bola rápidamente, hasta que estamos lo suficientemente cerca y me la pasan. Vuelo hacía bajo, para tirar desde otro ángulo. Oliver también baja, y en el último momento, la lanzo muy arriba, donde Ginny, con una arrancada asombrosa, la coge y la mete. 130-80. Pero en los minutos siguientes no tenemos tanta suerte. Los cazadores empiezan a remontar. 130-120. Volvemos a mirarnos, y vemos nuestra frustración en la cara de las otras. Intentamos interceptar la quaffle pero vuelven a marcar. 130- 130. Cojo la quaffle, y voy hacia los aros haciendo volteretas para evitar la budgler, y como todos me están mirando a mi, no s dan cuenta de que Angie y Ginny se posicionan, y en medio de una voltereta, lanzó la budgler a Ginny, que se la pasa a Angie, y DENTRO. Suena el silbato, y veo a nuestro cazador con la switch dorada en la mano. Mientras el otro se distraía un momento con nuestra táctica, él a aprovechado. Me reúno con Ginny y Angie en el aire y nos abrazamos. Se nos unen los golpeadores. Y entre todos levantamos al buscador, ya en el suelo. Veo las caras de resignación del otro equipo. Y a él no lo veo. Pero le veré esta noche, en la cena que siempre se hace entre los equipos después de un partido tan importante. Nos han reunido a todos a las nueve. A la salida me encuentro con Mark y Oliver.

-Habéis jugado muy bien.

-No lo suficiente.- Oliver sigue igual de pesimista.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos la cena de consolación. ¿Te recojo a las ocho y media?

Oliver nos mira.

-¿Estáis saliendo?

-No. Pero es persistente, lo siento Mark. Tengo pareja.- Le guiño el ojo. Los dejo a uno con una sonrisa y al otro con la boca abierta, y veo como Mark lse la cierra con un dedo.

Llego a casa y aún no esta Jake allí. Le envío un patronus muy breve: "Problema de vida o muerte. Tu yo cena hoy. Ven rápido." Llega al cabo de media hora.

-El concepto vida o muerte no te quedo muy claro ¿no?

-He llegado en cuento he podido, estaba en medio de una representación cuando tu patronus a llegado. Suerte que soy bueno improvisando.

-Lo siento, no me lo dijiste

-Tranquila. ¿Y ese problema?

Mis nervios se volvieron a poner de punta, y se lo cuento. Veo como se ilumina su cara cuando le digo de la cena, y asume ser mi acompañante.

-¿Te he enseñado nunca mi camerino?

-No, no, no me hagas esto otra vez. Por favor.

-¿Pero tu quieres que se le caiga la baba?

Así que me resigno. Lo que me preocupa no era ver su camerino, sino que al lado de este, había un armario más grande que mi casa, donde guardaban la ropa de las actuaciones, y el chico que tenía la llave era muy amigo de Jake. Entramos y volví a sentir la misma sensación de pequeñez que la primera vez que entré. Vamos donde hay mis tallas. Yo no tengo mucho pecho, el vientre plano de jugar al Quidditch, y de lo que estaba más orgullosa era de mi pequeña cintura. Empezamos a ver vestidos. Odiaba las compras, cosa que no compartía con mi compañero de piso. Me enseño varios vestidos, muy bonitos, pero que no me los pondría nunca, hasta que encontre uno. Era azul fuerte, con dos tiras atadas a la nuca, se enrollaba por debajo el pecho y la cintura y volvía a caer libre. Jake vio que lo estaba mirando y me sonrió.

-Perfecto.

A las nueve y tres minutos yo estaba desesperada. Llegábamos tarde, y Jake aún no acababa de peinarme. Él se había vestido y cambiado mientras yo me duchaba y tenía que decirlo. Si no fuera gay me lo tiraba. Nueve y cuatro.

-No se porque te esfuerzas tanto, si cuando nos aparezcamos se deshará.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo. Dos segundos y… Ya.

Me miré al espejo y me encanté. No se porque había tardado tanto con él pelo, si tampoco había hecho tanto. Pero el vestido… Nueve y cinco

-Jake!

-Vale vale. Estate quieta un segundo que hechizaré el peinado para que no se deshaga.

Lo hizo y nos aparecimos en una callejuela al lado del restaurante. Jake me cogió del brazo y empezamos a andar hasta donde todos nos esperaban. Las reacciones fueron inmediatas. Suspiros femeninos por doquier. ¿Qué? No os habréis pensado que lo decía por mí ¿no? Aunque también pude apreciar la boca abierta de Oliver y la aprobación en la mirada de Mark. Pero Mark solo me miró un segundo, luego miró a Jake y vi que ¿le reconocía? No le di importancia, y entramos a sentarnos. Yo y Jake quedamos delante de Oliver y Mark.

-Estas preciosa Kate, quisiera ser el vestido para acariciar tu piel.

-Mark, ¿estudias esas frases antes de salir de casa delante del espejo?

-Pues claro, no se me da bien improvisar. Creo que no nos han presentado- dijo dirigiéndose a Jake.- Soy Mark Spencer.

Jake, abrió la boca unos microsegundos y luego sonrió con reconocimiento. Y yo, lo entendí. Me acerqué a Jake y le dije a la oreja: "¿Mark es gay?"

Jake empezó a reir y Oliver, que hasta entonces había estado hablando con su entrenador, se giró a mirarnos.

-Si cariño, pero me sorprende que lo sepas, porque no encuentra la llave.

-¿Qué llave?- inquirió Oliver entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada, nada.

La cena transcurrió entre frases con segundas intenciones, miradas y risas, hasta que de repente la gente se empezó a levantar y a ir hacia la pista de baile. Oliver me miró. Le sonreí. Durante la cena, habíamos hablado, y la realidad me había golpeado con fuerza. Mi memoria era un asco, y no recordaba a Oliver con exactitud. Era mil veces mejor que el Oliver de mi memoria.

-¿Bailas?- Mark me miró esperando una respuesta.

-Yo si, tu no.- le saque la lengua y me fui con Jake. No fue arbitrario.- La próxima la bailare con Mark. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-¿En serio?- sus ojos brillaron.- Dile que en el baño de hombres. Le espero.

Se acabó la canción, pero alguien me interceptó antes de llegar a Mark

-¿Piensas irte a bailar con un tipo al que acabas de conocer antes de con tu ex entrenador?

-Nunca haría algo así. Espera que le diga una cosa y vengo.

Corrí hacia Mark "Te espera al baño de hombres" le dije. Me miró y sonrió.

-Eres la mejor preciosa. Por cierto, si no tomas la iniciativa, no os casareis antes de los cuarenta.

-Pero si él tiene a una rubia despampanante.

-¿Stella? El entrenador le hizo acompañarla. Es su hija. Pero la rechazó. ¿Por qué crees que no ha jugado en la primera parte? Por culpa de los capricho de su hija hemos perdido, y él sabía que algo de esto podía pasar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que hasta que tu no apareciste no se negó a seguir saliendo con Stella. Dile que te gusta.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, mientras Mark iba a los baños con Jake. Esos dos eran lo mejor. Cuando Mark saliera del armario no tendría solo uno, sino dos amigos gays. Sería la envidia de todas. Miré hacia la pista y no vi a Oliver, así que le fui a buscar. Le encontré en la barra, mientras se tomaba un whiskey.

-Oliver, ¿aun quieres bailar conmigo?

-No querría separarte de tu querido Mark.

-¿Cómo has llegado a tan inteligente conclusión?

-Era obvio. Lo rechazas, y luego apareces con pareja, y me dicen que es gay, así que si no ha sido para darle celos a alguien ¿Por qué ha sido?

-Oliver, Jake es mi mejor amigo, y si quiero llevarlo en una fiesta lo puedo llevar.

-No, si por mi perfecto, cuando te rompa el corazón para salir con otra no vengas conmigo.

-¿Y porque habría de venir contigo? Podría ir con alguien al que le gustara ¿no?

Se que estoy siendo injusta, pero no es mi culpa. Yo solo quería bailar con él. Y él tenía que empezar a hablar de Jake.

-Quería decir que…

-Oliver- le interrumpo- déjalo, pero no me gusta Mark, y aunque me gustara esta fuera de mi alcance.

-Katie, no dejes que nadie te diga eso, y no lo digas tú. Tú estas a la altura de ese y de chicos mil veces mejor. Eres guapa, inteligente, juegas como nadie al quidditch,…

-Oliver, que es gay.

-¿Cómo?

Se le ha quedado una cara tan tierna de incomprensión de me dan ganas de achucharlo entre mis brazos.

-¿Y no te gusta?

-No. Por cierto, me pareció muy mona la rubia esa, Stella.

-No me hables de ella. Odio las rubias. No se que les verán. Yo prefiero las morenas.

Me mira, mis mejillas se encienden, y levanta la mano hasta mi cara. Me acaricia el pómulo y sonríe. De repente me viene un olor. Su olor. Inspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Hueles a amortenia.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada.- Mierda lo he dicho en voz alta.

-Dilo

-No he dicho nada.

-Katie, eres la persona la persona más cabezota que conozco.

-Yo conozco a alguien que me supera.- Me he enfadado. Como si tuviera potestad sobre mí.- Sabes que hizo. En un arrebato de euforia, me besó, y luego, para no demostrar lo que sentía, dijo que fue un error. ¿Sabes lo que es que alguien por el que has babeado desde que entraste al equipo te besa y te dice que es un error? Y que luego te evite durante los meses que le quedan de escuela. Por supuesto que no lo sabes. Pero no me vengas con tonterías tuyas.

-¿Yo te gustaba?

-¿Eres tonto?

-¿Cómo?

-Definitivamente, eres tonto.

-Pero aun así te gusto.- Sonrió. Nunca le había visto en esta faceta. Pero no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Tampoco es para tanto. Acaso crees que no se que dejaste de salir con Stella cuando me viste.

-No sabía que fueras ten egocentrica, nadie te ha dicho que la dejara por ti. Simplemente me canse de ella.

-De hecho me lo dijo Mark, y ¿de verdad pretendes que me crea que con el riesgo de quedarte en la banqueta dejarías de salir con la hija de tu entrenador por una semana? Ademas, no te van las rubias.

-Mi dignidad vale más que eso. ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho eso? No sabes que yo y las rubias somos cien por cien compatibles.

-Claro, por eso no has durado con ninguna.- repuse con ironía.- Y por cierto, no recuerdo ninguna ocasión en que te haya preocupado más algo que el quidditch.

Y lo dije con resignación, mirándole a los ojos. Y él vio que lo decía en serio.

-Pues yo recuerdo, una vez en un partido contra Slythrerin. Cuando te vi caer hacia el suelo, lo último que me importó fue que Flint marcara. Deje los aros y te rescate.

-No lo digas como si hubiera sido una doncella en apuros.

-Tú eres mi doncella. Mi preciosa y no- rubia doncella.

Y me besó. Por segunda vez en mi vida, y esta fue mejor. Porque supe que no volvería a escapar. No le dejaría. Y nos besamos hasta que oí unos silbidos y hay estaban Jake y Mark mal vestidos, con una sonrisa en la cara. Mi próxima misión. Echar a Mark del armario.


End file.
